


Flesh of Egypt

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: AC: Origins Fics [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Cleopatra is not the only one with her eyes on her brother, on taking him off of Egypt's throne, and allies are practically there for the taking.





	Flesh of Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short on Cleopatra from what I have found out about her from the games wiki. I hope you all enjoy this

_When Cleopatra is exiled she leaves for Alexandria with curses upon her lips and a promise to the Gods that she will return no matter what must be done for this power._

_What she hadn't suspected was to find that power one-by-one._

* * *

_The first Greco-Egyptian that she meets in her life time is a woman named Aya. A figure clad in white and gold and crimson as she falls from above and onto the man that had tried to pull Cleopatra into the alleyway. Beautiful, s what Cleopatra finds herself saying towards her savior. Exotic to her, with her hair placed like a Greek and braided like an Egyptian. All Greek lines and plains with hair and skin of Egypt and eyes-_

_Cleopatra sees power in those eyes. Cunning to match her own as they reflect the way the woman carries herself. Muscle moving beneath skin like a lioness and she cannot help the smile that comes to her face._

_For Aya is only the beginning to power as they speak hushed words of Gods over cheap wine._

* * *

 

_"You wish to destroy your brothers tyranny?"_

_"And you will be my blade, my sweet Aya."_

* * *

_Bayek of Siwa._

_Cleopatra wishes nothing more than to have Ra strike his beloved bird from the sky when Aya takes her to the man._

_The Medji questions her majesty, shuns her agent away from her, and speaks how she will be no different than her brother._

_Aya speaks differently. Loyalty is rare to find in Alexandria, as Cleopatra soon discovers, and in this she adds Bayek to the game. His place will be ever shifting as the sands until she finds his final place. Even if she must be the dividing shift in their marriage._

* * *

 

_"If you care for Egypt as much as your wife then follow me Bayek of Siwa. The very life of our country depends on it. Depends on you being more than just a Medji."_

* * *

_The storm comes across their camp one night and through the mist of sand is one being followed by another. Men and women. Each one dressed in rags destroyed by the harsh sands, yet on their face is the same mask._

_The Mask of Pharaoh, enfussed with the crown of a God, reflecting blue and gold sharply against the red sands._

_Each bows before her with their palms offered towards the skies._

_The Order of the Ancients is born through her and with a single word to Aya she orders that they go through Egypt first._

_The Pharaoh, her dearest brother, would soon have a disease running through his very kingdom. The military, the temples, the very economy will fall under the Orders control, and Aya will eliminate the ones in power one by one._

_And to think, that this could end with her minds whispering into her brothers ear, as her blade strikes against those who would stop her._

* * *

_"Do not believe every word that is said. Only act on everything within your power."_

_The Order of the Ancients tells her._

_"May your God guide you."_

_Aya tells them back as they look down upon the Kingdom._

* * *

_Cleopatra goes to Rome with Bayek in hand._

_She needs to speak with their Emperor and with that she marches the Medji towards the metal gates of the Colosseum. There is no exchange of words between the two, they both know that Aya is what holds them together, and this time when she sees his beloved bird in the sky she prays._

_For Rome, Julius Ceaser, is the final step._

_The final place in her game where Egypt will be in her grasp, and as the Medji steps into the Arena she runs her finger along the golden ring Ceased has offered her._

_"Win Medji."_

* * *

_"You are cunning in your words Cleopatra. A powerful woman seeking partnership for the use of my military."_

_Cleopatra does not tell him of Aya._

_Of the Order and the Medji that she placed in the Colosseum on purpose._

_"Trust me, Ceaser, when this is over I will leave a mark upon this world."_

_Only at the time she had not known that the mark she would leave would be with Bayek, with Aya, and the Order of the Ancients._

_"A mark that will last for hundreds upon hundreds of years."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to wiki: Cleopatra uses Aya, Bayek, the Order of the Ancients, and Ceaser all so she can have her throne. Aya is seen as loyal, her agent, to the point where apparently it creates a 'dividing shift' between Aya and Bayek. 
> 
> My belief is that Cleopatra uses the Order of the Ancients to destroy her brothers network and ties in Egypt, since the Order is on her side at some point. However, the trailers show us seeing her sending Bayek after the Order and on the Orders wiki apparently they don't trust her because of how cunning she is. Yet Bayek is said to not like Cleopatra(to the point were it interferes with his marriage to Aya), but is seen going after the Order for her(reasons unknown since the Order is on the same side as Cleopatra, Aya and Bayek at some point in time).
> 
> At this point, I expect that we are all going to witness a war and grab for power, that will no doubtly show betrayal on all sides. Everyone seems to be loyal and unloyal to each character at some point that I hope doesn't become a muddled mess. 
> 
> Headcanons Used:  
> ~That the early form of Assassins and Templars basically create the backbones for each other as seen with Aya and the Orders little dialogue.
> 
> ~That Cleopatra is responsible for the events leading to the Assassins and the Templars existing. The Order of the Ancients seem to rise from herself and her actions, and Bayek and Aya I believe will come together to form an early version of a Brotherhood because of Cleopatra and her actions.
> 
> ~Cleopatra is the reason that Bayek ends up in the Colosseum. Ceaser will be a big factor, hopefully, but I see Cleopatra throwing him in there with a quick 'sorry Aya, but your husband annoys me'.
> 
> ~Cleopatra and Aya having a friendship/relationship, that Bayek definitely disapproves of. (I need fanart of Bayek holding a sign that says 'My Wifey' towards Cleopatra asap).


End file.
